


Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Pregnancy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Astoria worries that Draco may miss one of the most important moments of their lives.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dust Bunnies [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Draco's Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> With NaNoWriMo right around the corner, I've decided to participate in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge as a way to prepare. Here is my first fic as we head into October and 31 days of insanity. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysofWriting: September 30th  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square N2: "...Nothing can stop us."  
> Draco's Den Roll-a-Drabble: Astoria/I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

Astoria paced the hall of St. Mungo's, one hand on her lower back and the other holding onto the railing that ran the length of the hall. Draco was late… Again. This time, though, being late was not going to be something he could make up with a new piece of jewellery or a trip to Paris for the weekend.

Missing the birth of your son was not something you could come back from in Astoria's opinion.

Her loving husband had gone on a weekend trip with his best mates, which was fine, but then she'd gone into labour earlier than planned. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks, yet here she was, pacing the hall and breathing through the mini contractions that caused her to groan in pain from time to time.

Of course, she and her sister had tried getting a hold of Draco as soon as her water broke, but apparently wherever they were playing Quidditch in Ireland was a bit further away than their owl could manage. Narcissa and her own mother were in the waiting room, anxiously knitting socks or some other insipid little thing for their son to wear.

As another contraction made her pause, one of the nurses came over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said softly with a smile. "We think it may be time to return to the room and prepare for the real labour to begin shortly."

Breathing heavily, Astoria met the nurse's gaze. "Not yet. He's not here yet."

"I know, but even with the pain potions, you're going to be in more discomfort here soon," the nurse explained. "We promise as soon as your husband arrives we'll let him into the room."

Knowing the nurse was right, and that she couldn't keep stalling her son's birth, Astoria nodded and allowed herself to be led back to her room. She climbed into the bed with some help, and then the nurse checked to see how far along she was. After a few minutes, she was left alone once more.

Rubbing her hands over her rounded stomach, Astoria internally pleaded with her son to hold on just a little while longer. _Please wait for your daddy to get here… Just a little longer, please. I don't want him to miss out on this…_

Just as she thought all hope was lost and she'd have to have this baby alone, Draco burst into the room. He was paler than usual despite the sun on his cheeks, and he was still wearing his Quidditch clothes. A massive sigh of relief rushed from her lungs, and she lifted her arms toward him.

"Draco!"

"Astoria, I am so terribly sorry," he gushed, kissing her and hugging her close. "I knew I should have stayed home this weekend. It appears our son is going to be as difficult as I once was."

Astoria laughed as they parted. "I sure hope not." Relaxing for a moment, she watched as Draco stood and began using his wand to transfigure new and clean clothing for himself. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it in time."

"I know," Draco replied, finally looking more fit for the delivery room. "I know how worried you've been over this entire ordeal."

"You know why I worry," she mumbled, glancing away as anxiety prickled its way into her chest. "My aunt was pregnant with her son when the blood curse appeared and took her life. What if something happened and he was left to be born alone?"

"I know I'm away a lot for work, and I occasionally travel with Theo and Blaise, but I was never going to miss this moment," Draco told Astoria, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips. "You and our son are my worlds, and we haven't even met him yet."

"I believe you, Draco. Promise me that you'll take care of him when I'm gone… That he won't grow up not knowing his mother loved him," Astoria said softly, her fingers reaching out to intertwine with Draco's.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Draco sighed heavily. "Astoria," Draco murmured, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "We don't know that your family's blood curse is going to appear for you at all. You could be here for the rest of our days."

She shook her head. "I don't want to miss a thing, Draco, but I fear that my time here is limited." It took a lot for Astoria to admit this aloud, but the dreams she'd been having lately indicated she would be gone before their son was barely into Hogwarts. "I don't want our son to grow up without being loved."

Draco hesitated for a moment as he thought back to his mother and father and the way they raised him. He knew Astoria had a difficult childhood as well. His eyes met the worry-filled ones of Astoria, and he said, "Let's not worry about that now. No matter how long either of us is alive in this world, we'll be the best parents to our son. Nothing can stop us."

Feeling slightly better, Astoria gripped his hand harder and allowed him to hiss her briefly. It wasn't long after that the head Healer arrived and instructed her it was time to push. For all his faults, Draco really was a great husband and her very best friend. He held her hand and spoke softly, encouraging her through the entire ordeal of their son's birth.

As the first cries of their newborn son broke through the quiet of the room, Astoria realized that September thirtieth was the first day of the rest of her life. The Healer placed their son in her arms as Draco joined her in seeing his beautiful face for the first time. Promptly, he began to cry tears of joy at her luck in being alive for this event.

"Welcome to the world, Scorpius," she told her son, smoothing her thumb over his flushed cheek. She just wanted to stay in this moment forever. "Mummy is here, and for the rest of her life, she is not going to miss anything when it comes to you."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
